The present invention generally relates to light luminaires and, in particular, light luminaires for illuminating a planar area such as a wall or a painting on a wall.
Illuminating a planar area presents many challenges, particularly when the luminaire is intended to be mounted adjacent a side of a planar area to be illuminated rather than centered immediately over the area. The light illuminating the planar area should be generated by a plurality of light sources presenting different wavelength content. The intensity of light produced by each of the sources should be controllable to create different lighting modes. The light illuminating the planar area should be mixed well so that the planar area is uniformly illuminated and color shadows are minimized. The light illuminating the planar area should have a degree of uniformity; the angular output should be such that sections of the planar area farther from the output port of the luminaires are illuminated with similar intensity as sections of the planar area nearer to the output port of the luminaires. The luminaires should be compact and configured to be located adjacent a periphery of the planar area to minimize blocking the view of the planar area, which is usually being illuminated so that it can be viewed.
There is a need for luminaires which address the above challenges as well as other challenges.